


On Our Own

by LovesGrimReaper



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast And Furious - Fandom, Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drug Use, Family, Family Drama, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Running Away, Shame, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/pseuds/LovesGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian tries his best to please Dom, but there is only so much he can do without being taken advantage of. So when Dom tells him to go, he finally leaves for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at some Brian and Dom action. Comment if you think adding more is a good idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the feels.

Brian always liked to think of himself as a rather patient man. Not much could push him in the depth of rage, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of reaching such limits. Tonight would be a testament to just how much the man could bare before it became too much.

Dom had been a distant fantasy that had flourished into a reality little more than a year ago. It had been love at first site for Brian, but it had taken Dom a little longer to come forth and admit to having any feelings. So when it happened, on the rarest coolest night L.A. had felt in years, Dom finally took Brian into his arms and kissed him. 

From then on it seemed like a whirlwind of hot patent love. The kind most people dream about but never experience. It seemed almost too good to be true and Brain soon started picking up on the reasons why that feeling would never pass.

First was the way Dom treated him during the day. They both worked in Dom’s garage fixing cars and though Brian would try to initiate some soft touches with Dom, mostly when they were alone Dom would quickly step away and remind him that they were at work. His excuse always being that they needed to maintain a level of professionalism. Of this, Brian could understand and respect.

Second, was the fact that Dom hardly ever wanted to go anywhere public. And on the rare occasions when they actually did, Dom would argue the case that he was strongly against public displays of affection. Here Brian often times felt like arguing the fact that he had caught him and Letty kissing in public when they were together. Yet of course Dom would just as quickly shut it down by stating that Letty had no class and thats why he wasn’t with her anymore. Thus leaving Brian with nothing left to argue about.

Thirdly, there was the fact that Dom outright refused to tell anyone, including his family, that they were together. Here Brian would argue relentlessly that at least the family should know. But Dom would always argue that he liked his privacy. He always followed that up by saying that he would tell the family when he felt that the time was right.

All of these things Brian could live with and endure. So long as at the end of the day it was Dom he cuddled down with each night. All except the scene he was currently being forced to watch.

It was race night and though normally he would be racing along side Dom, he had found out news that would keep him from doing so for months. Not that he minded and he didn’t think Dom would either once he heard the news himself. 

Brian had been waiting for Dom on the side lines so that he might be able to hell him after his win. However, when said man pulled into the winners circle, he made a big show of taking a set of race bunnies on each arm and parading them around like the arm candy they set themselves up to be.

This alone wouldn’t have set Brian off so much as hurt him, until he tired to convince Dom to take a moment away from them so that they might talk.

“Hey, Dom.” Brian started because Dom did not allow for pet names in public.

“Sup, O’Connor.” Dom greeted in his usual happy voice. It was filled with the hight of the win and Brian had a feeling it would lead to an after party or two.

“Hey Dom, would you mind coming with me for a minute. I have something really important to tell you.” Brian went on to say with a smile. 

“Little bit busy Bri, how about later?” Dom says as he continues chatting up the bunnies.

“Yeah, but Dom this is some big news man.” Brian tried again with an even bigger smile, if that was at all even possible.

“Oh boy Dommy, you better go talk to your boyfriend before he dies of over excitement.” One of the bunnies says as she trails her fake nails down Dom’s chest and to his waste band.

“He aint my boyfriend, babe.” Dom growls as he lifts up said bunny by her ass and places her on the hood of his car telling Bri to get lost before he start kissing the bunny deeply. In public. The way Brian had craved and even begged for in the past.

It all happened so fast that Brian could barely believe his eyes. However the deep ache in his chest, that he could believe. He wouldn't need to be told twice.

If Dom was too ashamed of him. Then what would be the point in telling him the truth. Why give him a chance to destroy his dream of finally having a family of his own. No… Brian would do as Dom asked. He would get lost and raise his child on his own.

“Goodbye Dom.” Brian whispered to the love of his life before walking away for the first and last time.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update is so late. Things have been a tad bit crazy on my end. However, I never abandon a story. So if you didn't know that before, now you do. I so hope you enjoy this chapter. As always feel free to leave any and all comments or ideas.

When Dom arrived home later that night or more correctly early the following morning, he was only slightly surprised to find the Buster missing from his bed. With Mia away at college and everyone paired with their own love interest, it had been all too easy to explain the Buster always "crashing" at his place. So though rare for the Buster to be missing from his bed, it should be expected after the way he had treated his lover. He knew the rules after all. Dom had made it clear.

So with little to no guilt or worry, Dom crashed the few hours remaining before he needed to be at the garage, passed out on "Brain's" side of the bed.

By the time he had finally arrived at the garage Dom had made two calls and left one disgruntled message on the Buster's phone telling him he wanted to talk to him once he arrived at the garage.

Imagine his surprise when Brian did not show as he normally did with the coffee and donuts for the team. Or show up at all that day.

Though slightly concerned for Brian's well-being the team did not fret. The Buster was more than capable of handling himself after all. What the team couldn't handle however was Dom's rage.

All day long he huffed and growled orders, slammed tools and parts and bitched at anyone that crossed his path. It was so very unlike him that they began to wonder if perhaps Dom and Brian had gotten into an argument.

And well, if that was the case, no one was brave enough to question the raging beast Dom had become.

After the fourth day passed with not a word from Brian or even an appearance, Dom had lost all self-control and decided to visit the Buster's "apartment" and drag his bitch ass out of hiding.

Following the fallout with the cops Brian had left the hole in the wall, Harry had provided him at The Racer's Edge and gotten a small apartment on the South side. Which, according to the Buster, had been better than most of the places he had been forced to live in while on the job.

Dom didn't quite see the point in the place since they mostly "crashed" at his place on a regular basis, but the Buster had refused to let his apartment go.

Sunset was just beginning when Dom had climbed the steps to the 2nd floor. Putting the key into the keyhole of Brian's door he was shocked and pissed to see it no longer worked.

"Why you little shit!" Dom yelled as he banged on the door with rage.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW BUSTER OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" he continued.

Inside he could hear no movement, but he didn't stop banging on the door until someone shouted at him from a door down the hall.

"Que carajo estas haciendo, mijo?!" shouted the little woman Dom recognized to be the Buster's landlady.

"Perdon Donja," Dom started in a calmer tone which seemed to disarm the older woman, but just slightly.

"My roommate changed the lock on me." Dom lied smoothly, though there was a hint of rage still in his calm voice.

The landlady didn't fall for it as she squinted her eyes in a glare at Dom. "Chu must not be good roommate if chu no know he left." she said with sass that Dom was in no mood for.

"We had a fight a few days ago." Dom admitted.

Little old ladies lived for drama and he knew he wouldn't get any information unless he coughed up a bit of his own.

"I went away to blow off some steam. Do you know when he will be back?"

"Tenia que ser una pelea mui grande….." she dragged on. "For -im to give back the keys." she pushed. Letting Dom know that she knew something he didn't know. So he let her keep talking.

"No soy pendeja, I always change locks when people go. Que perdida, such good boy, pagaba a tiempo, no loud musica……." she rambled.

"He's gone?" Dom interrupted voice now flat.

"Yes, gone. Such good muchacho, hasta pago rest del lease. Dos meses. Supongo chu could stay. Chu want to lease?" she started up again.

"Did he…. did he leave a forwarding address for his mail?" Dom once more interrupted.

"Que?"

"Sabes donde fue?"

"No. Pobre niño…. tan perdido…. roto. Told -im… running no help fix problema, pero who listen to vieja."

"Problem?"

"Hoy......eres el? Es eso de que estaban peliando? Hay por el amor de dios….. eres tu el papa?!" There was anger in the old woman's voice now as she came to a conclusion all her own.

"Pero como te atréves romper ese pobre muchacho, cómo se atreve usted abandonar su hijo? Salte, salte de aquí!" She shouted as she pushed Dom away from her door.

Dom was in so much shock that he did not fight against the older woman. Instead, he left the building in a blind haze of confusion.

It might have taken more time than it should have to sink in, but once it did, Dom was just as lost as Brian must have felt.

_'Was that what Bri had wanted to tell me?'_ Dom thought as he sat in his car.

It wasn't impossible. Dom had heard it happen to a few of the gay racing couples. But he had been so sure it would never happen to him. He didn't carry that specific gene. Then again he didn't think Brian would hide something like that from him if he had known he carried the gene. Perhaps he himself didn't know.

"Fuck!!" Dom shouted in the car, hands slamming against the steering wheel as realization struck.

Brian was carrying his child and Dom had rejected him. Publicly rejected him out of shame. Now his lover and unborn child were gone.

His family was broken and he was the only one to blame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter translations: (It's spanglish so I'm sorry if it's not 100% lol)
> 
> 1.) "What in the hell are you doing, son."  
> 2.) "Sorry Mrs."  
> 3.) "You must not be a good roommate if you didn't know he left."  
> 4.) "It must have been a big fight.... for him to give back the keys."  
> 5.) "I'm no idiot, I always change the locks when people leave. What a loss, he was such a good boy, always paid on time, no loud music..."  
> 6.) "Yes, gone. Such a good boy, he even paid out the rest of the lease. Two months. I guess you could stay. Do you want to take the lease?"  
> 7.) "What?"  
> 8.) "Do you know where he went?"  
> 9.) "No. Poor boy.....so lost....broken. I told him running wouldn't fix the problem, but who listens to an old woman."  
> 10.) "Ohh.... you're him? Is that what you fought about? Oh for the love of god..... you are the father?!"  
> 11.) "How dare you break that poor boy, how dare you abandon your child?! Leave, get out of here!!."


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented and left kudos. I've been having a rather hard time and well... writing isn't always easy when your muse is being held prisoner.  
> I hope you like this chapter, its a mess but I wanted to share it asap.

He's shaking on the outside. His skin prickling beneath both his thick hoodie and long sleeved shirt, cold. He's cold. Or freezing. He can't be sure. But he can't feel anything out of that. It's already crept deep into him. Passed the muscle tissue that now seems to spasm at will. Not his will. But a will. It wells deep into his bones. Those spasms pulling and twisting so tightly that he wonders if one might actually snap. 

Brian focuses on that feeling. The cold. Freezing. Hoping that it might freeze his thoughts. Just for a moment. He needed to not think. He needed to not be. 

It's wrong. 

All of it!

He TOLD Dom. He did. And Dom was happy. He had Dom, and they were together. Together and happy. 

But.

It's WRONG!

All of it.

He hadn't told him. He didn't. And Dom was happy? He didn't have Dom, and they were apart. Apart and happy?

Brian brings a cold hand to his cold forehead and presses his digits in deeply, massaging it. He can't feel it. He can't feel anything. Nothing outside of the cold and those thoughts. None of which make sense. 

He's running away.

But he's not. He is simply doing what he was told to do. He's only human. He thought they were on the same page. He thought there was an us. But it wasn't and it never would be. Dom would never stand by him in the world. There would always be a gap. One that would grow as his stomach would. He would ask Brian to lie. To hide. Not just hide, but hide their son as well. Love might be a reason to stay. But it's only one on a long list of reasons to go. 

He has to remember that. Hold onto it every time he feels his phone vibrate. Every time he glances down at the messages that continuously appear. He shakes more. His leg bouncing like that of an addict missing a dose. He needed to ignore them. To keep moving forward. Going back was not an option. It couldn't be. He deserved better. His child deserved better. 

Brian had been smart to put everything but the bare essentials into storage. It wasn't like he owned much to speak of, he figured he could send for them when he felt like it was worth the trouble. 

His car on the other hand. That had hurt something ugly. Selling it to some wannabe for a lot less than he would have liked considering all the upgrades he had invested into it. That's what you get for needing to sell something last minute. He needed the money more than he needed the car, so he caved. 

He took it as a first in letting go. In moving on. He just hoped that his old friends were around the area he last remembered them being at. 

A buzz brings his eyes down to the phone like clock work. Only this time the words on the text pop-up screen catch his full attention. The cold that had been his constant now morphing into a casket of thick bone crushing ice. 

**I know ur pregnant. Please, come back.**

A dreadful feeling unlike anything he has ever felt cripples him.

"Ten minutes!" he hears the driver of his bus yell. 

Brian had less than ten minutes to decide his future. The future of his child. To go back to Dom... or keep moving forward. 

Brian wanted to go back. Every fiber of his heart demanded that he return to Dom. Because he loved him. He always had and he always would. Yes, Dom was ashamed of him. That could change. It could if they did it together. He would stand by Dom every step of the way if he needed. Because they were a team. And Dom would be a father. A great one. The best. Family was everything to Dom. It always had been. They could be a family. He, Dom and their little them. 

Brian smiles. It's his dream!

Brian frowns. It's a dream. 

Brian can't go back. Because Dom is Dom. He is a star. The Sun. It's blinded him for so long. Too long. It took getting burned, to step back, to see. But he saw now. He understood what standing by Dom meant. He would burn, turn to dust and burn some more alongside... no behind Dom. His child, however, deserved better. He couldn't let Dom hurt their child the way he hurt Brian. 

So he won't go back. That wasn't to say that Dom won't come after him. Or maybe not even him. What if Dom only wanted their son. 

Brian's eyes go wide. 

He hadn't thought of that. That Dom would hunt him down to take their... his child. 

His child. His baby. His world.

Brian dials Dom's numbers. It barely rings a second time before he can hear Dom's breathless voice. 

"Bri? Bri baby, is that you?"

Brian digs his nails deep into his neck as he takes a deep breath.

"Yeah Dom, it's me," Brian says in what he hopes is a cool and calm tone. 

"Babe, I'm sorry. I fucked up. But you ......"

"Listen, Dom... I need you to stop calling me, ok."

"Bri, please. I was an idiot. I was scared. I'm still scared. But scared in a good way now. Please come back, Babe, I'll fix this. We can be a family."

"A family?" It's low and raw, but his voice doesn't crack the way it wishes to. 

"Yeah Bri, you, me and the baby. We can..."

"What baby?" He takes a deep breath, head thrown back in hopes of fighting back the tears that threaten to spill. 

"Your landlady told me, babe. I know that's what you wanted to tell me. I can't believe I hurt you the way I did, Bri. You have to know...."

"I GOT RID OF IT!" He finds himself yelling into the phone, a hand slapping against his lips after the words were out. 

There is a long pause on the other end of the line. Brian uses it to fight back the tears and violent shaking his body has been reduced to. 

"Of your apartment? I know. Your.... your landlady told me." He hears Dom say. His voice is lower now. Slower as it searches for something.

Brian hates himself. But he won't go back.

"Of the baby, Dom." His voice is flat now. He's running out of time and he honestly doesn't think he has the strength to drag it out any longer than need be. "I got rid of "it," so don't worry. Your image among your peers is safe."

"You..... you're..... you wouldn't have done that, Bri. I know you. You wouldn't hurt, family."

"Family?" He huffs, it's funny. "What family, Dom, do you mean you and me? I thought family stood by you in the face of anything and everything."

"Bri...."

"We aren't family, Dom." He huff, it's not funny. "I don't have a family. There is no baby, there is no us, there is nothing. So, please, stop calling me. Delete my number. Forget I ever existed and live the life you've always wanted. Becuase I'll be doing the same. I wish you the best, Dom. Goodbye." He says over the screams of Dom begging him to listen. To what, he couldn't say. He has already disconnected.

The time appears on the screen of his phone. 

He had four minutes to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know if you feel like I should continue or if you think its time to call it quits.


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this my lovelies so its raw lol Like everything I write lmfao I hope you can look past that and enjoy ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> OH before I forget, warning of drug use in this one.

He's with an old friend. One he hasn't had around since he and Brian had started.... well, what they started. 

Pulled close.

So close to his lips.

Till they meet at last.

And he's breathing it in.

Taking an extra long drag.

Dom is sitting, 'alone' his mind provides; comfortably still in his favorite recliner, the one Brian would tease him about being 'damn near the ugliest thing he's ever seen'. 

He huffs with a fond smile.

'Brian' he whispers in his mind. Even there, in his mind. It is guarded... forbidden. He doesn't deserve to speak the name. But he does...

Another damn tear blurs the sight of the ember he has focused on. His old friend. Bri... he would be disappointed in him. To see him holding a blunt. To see him getting high and drunk.

Not that Brian.... damn.... he would never ask him to quit. He never denied Dom anything. He wasn't that guy. But, he had seen the disappointment in those beautiful blues every time he lit up. It had been a pretty easy habit to kick.

A loving grin.

A hollow sigh. 

But, he wasn't that guy. He, Dominic Toretto. 

He wasn't that guy. 

The one that saw the good he had; BEFORE, it was gone. 

He was the one that didn't.

Now, here he was. Sitting in his seat, with his old friend in one hand and the sixth beer of the night in the other, trying to crawl his way up and out of the grave he had so effortlessly dug himself. 

And fuck him, if he hadn't dug it deep. 

It was like he almost couldn't see the light anymore. No way out. It felt like no high could lift him. As if he would forever be trapped with all the memories. Memories of all the good B... he had ever done for him. All the love he had draped around him. While he would have to face every time he pushed B.....heart.......his heart away. Every time he dug a little deeper.

'My heart.' My life...My soul. He was all of those and so much more. Because he was Dom's everything. 

So who was he without him. Them.

A long drag pulls him away. But only for a moment. Before it sends him crashing right back. 

To his heart. 

And..... the heart that could have been.... and in a way was because it had been. If only for a moment. That little life had only just begun and already in their young state of being they had shown him what was in front of him. What had been in front of him.

Shown him what he really wanted in life. What he needed. 

Dom doesn't bother wiping the tears away. They fall freely. Like the rest of the world seemed to be doing around him. 

So, what was the point of the lesson? Now that he had lost everything. What was the point, in doing anything besides what he was doing? 

He had lost everything. Everything that ever mattered. And for what? For a stupid image?! Because he cared so fucking much of what other peoples opinion of him were? 

His father would be ashamed. And not because he was gay. But because he had turned his back on his family. Not just his heart, but his sister and his team. Family. 

He should have told them. Trust them. The way they trusted him. He also should have been true to himself like his father had always told him to be. 

His father had been a far greater man than he could ever hope of being.

Dom would have made a terrible father. He knew that now.

So maybe he had learned more than he thought.

His heart was right to leave him. 

Alone. 

So ....what would be the point? 

What was the point in anything? 

He'd never really asked himself that question before. The fact that he now had no answer was almost concerning. But again. He laughs. 

What would be the point?

His heart. 

That would be the point. It was always the point. Even when he was beating against it. Though he hadn't at the time know he was doing so. Everything that 'drove' him, he chuckles because yeah he was a little high, came from his heart. 

His heart.

HIS.

He growls. The sound of it shocking him out of his thoughts momentarily. 

Another pull, though now the defeated look that once plagued his face was replaced with one of determination. He wasn't the surrendering kind of man. In any aspect of his life. Especially when it pertained to something he valued more than life itself. 

Fuck that it might have taken him two long miserable days to realize it. 

The fact remained that he had.

He would get his heart back. 

He just needed to grow a pair and ask his family for their help. He would actually crawl on his hands and knees to beg because he knew this would not be an easy job. He wouldn't find his heart alone. 

He just had to brave through that feeling of fear/shame and tell the family the truth. Tell them everything. Which meant confessing his biggest mistake.

He growls at the wave of agony that consumes him every time he thinks of what he's done.

Should his heart feel such pain for the loss of someone that never was?

A ridiculous thought, maybe, but that little someone had been a part of him. A part of his heart. 

His hand shakes as he takes another drag. 

It hurts. More than he ever imagined possible. 

But he knows its because part of that pain comes from what he pushed his heart to do. 

A sharp stabbing in his chest forces a flood of fresh tears from him as he collapses around himself.

"Oh, Bri," Voice heavy and harsh from disuse. 

The thought of pushing his heart to... to....he couldn't even bring himself to think of the word let alone speak it. 

God, he was a coward. In every sense of the word. 

He had to fix this. 

He would fix this. 

There would be no end from here. No stopping. He would find his heart. He would make it right and they would come home. They would start again. They would be a family. 

'We will be a family.' He thinks.

"My family." He growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me. Please do, oh-so, share your thoughts with me! Pwetty, Pwease! Hehe  
> It really makes my day, honest, scouts honor and everything. ^.^
> 
> I want to take this time to thank everyone that has left kudos and comments thus far. You've no idea how much it means to me that people out there find my writing worth a read. lol So don't think that because I don't respond to your comments individually, they don't matter. They do. Which brings me to my next point.
> 
> From now on, I will be responding to the last comment I received before posting an updated chapter. If you are that person, you can in turn private message me a character of your design and I will do my best to bring them to life in the following chapter update, like my little old landlady in Chapter 2 lol. 
> 
> Let me know if you think that's a good idea or not? lol I just want to try something new ^.^


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deleted 3 versions of this chapter so I figured I should post this before I do it again. I'm starting to doubt myself :'(  
> Sorry.

An entire month has gone by. One full month away from Dom and the crew. One full month of knowing he carried the light of his life. Since they arrived in Florida to the welcoming arms of Suki and Tej.

An entire month of finally being 'home' and.....

Brian couldn't decide which was worse. 

The way he left things with Dom, what he said.... Or the way Suki and Tej looked at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

But he looks and sees. Sees the way they look at him. Like he is seconds away from breaking. Fragile. Something to be looked after, protected. 

Weak.

And maybe they were right... if only just a little. Because even though he was breakable, he wasn't going to allow anything to break him further than he already had. He would fix each and every crack, heal, and come out standing stronger than he had to begin with. A project that would take time.

Lots and lots of time, it felt like.

But until then... 

He can see Tej glancing his way through the window of his office, watching him as he poured engine oil into the old Chevy he was in the middle of tuning up. Like he could possibly fuck even this small task up. 

He glares, Tej quickly turns away, ashamed? He should hope so.

Brian sighs and grins while resting his head on his arm as he continues pouring away.

He hates it. Hates them. Even though he doesn't mean to. He shouldn't. He can't.

He smiles fondly at the two people he can truly consider family. 

Because they have welcomed him back into their lives with no questions asked. Though he tells them. Tells them everything. Because he has to tell someone.

And they express their honest excitement for the baby. Something no one but he has yet done. They congratulate him and hug him and promise to be there every step of the way, even if they don't completely agree with Brian having lied to Dom, because in their eyes or as Tej said 'yeah the guys a dick, and you were right to leave, but he should still know he has a child out in the world. It's just not right.' 

Which he quickly followed up with, 'but fuck it, doesn't matter now, you are home, we're family, that's it, it's just good to have you back, Bri'. 

Because they are a family. 

We are a family. 

How could he have ever believed that what he had with Dom and the crew was a family; When he had to hide something as beautiful as this from them. 

It sickens him.

'Crap!' Brian mentally shouts as he drops the, thankfully now empty, oil container and rushes to make it to the bathroom, leaping over a surprisingly long obstacle course of random spare parts. 

'Really gotta clean that up.' He notes mentally in passing, one hand tightly clasped over his mouth in an attempt to hold back the bile that had already made it up.

"Are you okay Bri?! Honey?! Do you need anything?" Came Suki's sweet, yet, at the moment, annoying voice through the door. 

Luckily, another wave of sickness saved him from responding with something that might have been considered rude.

She must have heard him and decided he could use a few minutes of privacy because he heard her leave soon after.

As if that hadn't been a given.

Ten minutes later and he feels a bit more himself. A little lighter. Maybe even a little hungry. 

'What was the last thing I ate?' He wonders to himself.

Then laughs and huffs. Pregnancy was weird. He couldn't imagine Dom surviving this. His big bald head bent over a toilet pleading for Brian to help him. Like he did when he had the flu. Such a baby. 

'His little fussy baby.' That's what Brian had teased him with for weeks to come. In private of course.

And oh lord it hurt. It hurt to laugh. Brian thought as he hunched over himself simply laughing.

He laughed!

All on his own. No lame joke needed.

He was ok. He would be okay, of that he was sure.

"Aint nothing taking us down, Little Bean." He says adoringly to his tummy as he pats it gently. He had been worried he would never feel anything fun and light again.

But now there was hope.

Taking a deep breath he decides the rest of the tune up can wait. The customer wouldn't be back for it for a few days anyway. Seeing as it wasn't his main car, he was sure to add. 

Like it mattered?

Brian again chuckles but makes his way to get cleaned up. He had a plan in mind and he wouldn't be content until it was in full effect.   
.....................................

"Wow, Bri, what's all this for?" Asked Tej as he entered their small dining room/ living room, Suki close behind him, where Brian stood before a small feast.

Brian will forever treasure how wide her eyes became at the sight in front of her. He was pretty sure he just saw her tongue run across her lips as she took a seat. 

Tej shakes his head as he too sits.

He chuckles, something he seems to have done a lot of today.

"It's just a small sign of my appreciation." He says with a slight bow of his head, a few rogue blonde locks falling into his line of sight.

They all laugh together now, before saying grace, digging in and enjoying a rather delightful dinner. 

Halfway through, when it looked like everyone was drawing close to their final bites, Brian cleared his throat.

"So um... Suki.... I was wondering if.... um...." Brian hated how his voice sounded. But, he was hesitant. He wasn't sure this was something he was allowed to ask.

"What's up, Honeypie?" Suki encouraged as she put down her fork.

"Well.... it's just that.... well on Friday I'm scheduled to have my first doc...." Brian doesn't get a chance to finish before a squeal, a very high pitched, almost deafening squeal, overtakes the room. 

"YES! YES! YES!" She screamed and jumped up from the table and over to Brian where she hugged him tightly and placed a kissed on his barely-there belly. 

He could only laugh. Of course, she had been waiting for him to ask. A glance over at a laugh Tej, who was shaking his head, confirmed his suspicions. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Brian teases as he rises to clean up the table. Suki returns to her eating, a sure sign she was nowhere near as done as he has suspected. 

For such a little thing, the girl could eat. 

"You have to tell me the date and time. I'll plan the whole day out. Depending on what time it is, we can go shopping before or after and get a few little things. Have you thought of colors or names or anything?"

Brian pauses midway to pick up the empty bowl of corn on the cob. Had he remembered it was Suki's favorite he would have bought more. 

"What!?"

Tej knowingly slipping out of the dining room and into the kitchen, just as Brian was about to look at him for answers.  
................

Two hours. Two very long and tiring hours of listening to Suki list off everything she felt he and the baby would need and how they should go about acquiring everything and when. 

She had it all planned.

To the letter.

And, secretly.

He couldn't be more grateful. 

There were many things Brian knew how to do. Including things like disarming a bomb, but, when it came to babies. Well anything outside of the basics, like knowing how to give a feeding and change a dirty diaper, he knew nothing.

He really was going to need all the help he could get. And though he might get annoyed. Because 'hello!' him being pregnant didn't mean he had suddenly turned into a girl. He was still truly appreciative of Suki.

....................  
Another long day drawing to a close, Brian showers and lays in bed, eyes glancing out the window by his head.

Tej being the kind soul he was, allowed him to shack up in the old houseboat of his, and well, it was perfect. He had his own little space, not to mention a killer view of the ocean and luminous night sky.

It was times like these. When there was nothing left to distract him, that he missed him.

Brian missed Dom. 

That wouldn't change anytime soon. Because even with all the wrong that had been done, there had been plenty of good times. 

Times he hoped to someday luck fondly on. Like he had done earlier today.

It was just a start, but it was the right one.

A good sign that he had perhaps, for once, made the right choice. 

"Sweet dreams, Little Bean," Brian whispers with a small sleepy smile, his arms wrapped around his tummy protectively. Too tired to hear the small beep signaling the incoming message on his phone from an unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented. ^.^
> 
> I'll skip the comment contest thingy seeing as no one was interested lol
> 
> Till next time. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
